My Lovely Weapon
by cumanakecil
Summary: Kisame dan samehada sangatlah dekat. Bagaikan kakak dan adik. Akan aneh jika melihat seorang Kisame berpergian tanpa sebuah benda besar di punggungnya. Sampai sebuah kebetulan aneh terjadi. Oneshot. Humor..? Request from Kira Desuke. RnR pleease?


_Fic terakhir yang dipublish sebelum hiatus—lagi. Happy reading :) Request for Kira Desuke._

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_**: My Lovely Weapon :**

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

Suara percikan air seakan mewarnai langkah kaki kedua sosok yang baru saja melewati sebuah mulut gua yang besar. Mereka langsung disambut dengan genangan air yang mencapai semata kaki, beriak-riak membentuk lingkaran rambatan getaran dan kemudian menghilang ditelan waktu. Kedua sosok itu berjalan dalam diam. Jubah hitam berlambang awan merah mereka berkibar tertiup lambaian angin sore yang berhembus pelan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti. Sosok pertama yang berada di depan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekeliling sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx sosok kedua yang berkilat tajam. Ia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi taring yang seakan siap merobek apapun di dalam sana, sembari meraih sebuah pedang berukuran super besar yang tersampir di punggungnya.

"Siap, Itachi?"

Sang sosok bermata onyx hanya diam. Ia membiarkan rambut panjang hitamnya yang diikat ke belakang tertiup perlahan oleh angin. Badannya tak bergerak sama sekali. Namun raut mukanya perlahan mengeras. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah perubahan terjadi pada mata onyxnya. Hitam seakan ditelan oleh merah. Dengan sebuah pola di tengahnya, yang sekilas berbentuk seperti shuriken. Sharingan telah aktif.

"Kapan pun kau siap, Kisame."

Seringai lebar kembali menghiasi wajah sang rambut biru sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menerjang Itachi. Mengayunkan pedang samehada—pedang superbesar yang terlapis oleh perban—tinggi-tinggi, seakan siap memenggal lepala lawannya kapan saja. Butir air yang berlompatan perlahan membasahi sebagian jubah akatsukinya yang berkibar, melawan arah gerak Kisame.

Tetapi Itachi dengan mudah membaca gerakan lawannya itu. Mangekyou sharingan miliknya yang sudah terlatih sedemikian rupa otomatis langsung bisa memperkirakan arah serangan Kisame. Ketika lawannya sudah berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari dirinya, Itachi segera melakukan kawarimi, secepat yang ia bisa.

_Pats. _Kisame membeliak sesaat ketika menyadari sosok di depannya yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Namun apa daya, kedua kakinya sulit untuk dihentikan. Maka makhluk biru itu hanya pasrah ketika samehada kesayangannya menghantam sebuah batu besar dengan cukup keras. Kisame bisa merasakan getaran yang timbul akibat berbenturannya samehada dengan batu besar itu, menyebabkan kedua tangannya yang memegang samehada ngilu seketika. Ia meringis pelan. _Ew, samehadaku pasti kesakitan._

Dan malangnya, pertempuran itu belum selesai. Itachi yang berkawarimi muncul kembali tepat di belakang punggung Kisame. Tanpa memedulikan nasib lawannya yang sedang menikmati getaran dan ngilu akibat benturan benda di tangannya, Itachi segera melayangkan kaki kirinya ke bawah, menyelengkat kedua kaki Kisame. Spontan makhluk biru itu terjembab ke depan, menimbulkan percikan air yang cukup besar ketika tubuh itu menghantam tanah dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Jangan lengah, Kisame. Perhatikan kemana perginya lawanmu ketika ia berkawarimi. Kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi rupanya." ujar sang Uchiha dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari memandangi Kisame yang susah payah terbangun.

Kisame mengerinyit sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa 'abstrak' yang baru saja hinggap di sana. Entah, mungkin rasa tanah yang basah memang begitu. "Sial. Samehadaku terbentur lagi. Bisakah kau berhenti mempertemukannya dengan benda keras? Dan hentikan kawarimi menyebalkanmu itu." ia menggerutu sembari mengangkat tubuhnya—yang sudah lembab dan basah—menjauh dari permukaan bumi. Itachi menyeringai.

"Refleksmu yang tidak bagus. Mana ada kesempatan memprotes gerakan kepada lawanmu di medan pertempuran yang sebenarnya? Untungnya ini hanya latihan biasa."

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu. Tetapi biarkan aku menghilangkan beban air di jubahku ini sebelum kita melanjutkan latihan." sang makhluk biru langsung sibuk membuka jubah akatsukinya, menggulungnya, dan kemudian ia peras dengan kekuatan penuh. Membiarkan air mengalir deras dari gulungan baju itu—Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat tingkah partnernya tersebut.

"Lain kali aku akan minta agar jubah akatsuki dibuat dengan bahan yang tidak gampang menyerap air. Kalau kita harus bertarung di tengah laut bagaimana? Bikin repot saja."

Menit-menit berikutnya berlalu dengan alunan percikan aliran air yang jatuh ke bawah, yang berasal dari jubah Kisame yang terus mengeluarkan air. Dengan sesekali diselingi gerutuan Kisame yang menyumpah-nyumpah pada jubahnya yang tak kunjung kering.

"Nah, oke. Aku siap. Kau serang duluan, Itachi."

Itachi menguap untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia memunculkan sharingannya kembali dan menyiapkan posisi siaga bertarung. Seringai tipis mewarnai wajah _stoic_nya ketika beberapa shuriken melayang dari tangannya. Berdesing, berputar cepat menuju Kisame. Tetapi tentu saja, Kisame bukan orang yang bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan shuriken kecil. Dengan mudah ia menjadikan samehada sebagai tameng, memantulkan kembali senjata yang dilemparkan Itachi ke berbagai arah.

Sayang, reaksi Kisame itu bukan hal yang baik. Dengan menjadikan samehada sebagai tameng, sama saja dirinya membiarkan sisi belakang tubuhnya tidak dijaga. Dengan secepat kilat Itachi kembali berpindah tempat, dan muncul di belakang Kisame dengan posisi melompat. Uchiha itu menghantam bagian tengkuk Kisame dengan keras, menyebabkan partnernya itu—lagi-lagi—melayang dengan indah ke depan.

_Splash. _Air berlompatan kembali dari tempatnya ketika Kisame kembali menghantamnya. "Kubilang hentikan kawarimi menjengkelkanmu itu! Grr, kau menyebabkan jubahku basah lagi. Kubalas kau nan—AH! SAMEHADAKU!"

Sebuah benda besar yang terlempar ke langit mengalihkan pandangan dua ninja akatsuki itu. Mungkin saat itu Kisame tidak memegang samehada dengan baik, sehingga senjatanya itu terlepas dari genggaman dan melayang lebih jauh ketika Itachi mengahantam Kisame tadi. Atau kekuatan Itachi yang memang di atas rata-rata?

Kisame spontan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan segera berlari, ingin menangkap samehadanya yang masih melayang jauh. Riakan air kembali terbentuk. Namun sayang, pedang superbesar itu sudah tidak dapat dijangkau. Kisame hanya menatap nanar ketika ia menyaksikan senjata tersayangnya melayang turun perlahan dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah air terjun ukuran besar. Dan langsung menghilang ditelan buih air yang menghantam bagian bawah air terjun tersebut.

"Sa—samehadaa.."

Itachi menepuk bahu Kisame, berusaha memberi kekuatan—dan tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun—. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Kita doakan samehada itu tenang di alam sana."

"Entah, semoga begitu." Kisame menerawang ke arah air terjun 'kematian' samehadanya. Pandangan matanya kosong. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa berenang.."

"Jangan konyol," Itachi menyeringai kecil.

"Ia sudah bersamamu sekian lama. Tentu saja bisa. Kau ninja Kirigakure kan? Samehada pun begitu. Kurasa ia akan bersahabat dengan air tak lama lagi."

Namun Kisame tidak merespon. Ia masih saja memandang nanar aliran air yang meluncur turun tersebut. Tetapi latihan tentu masih belum selesai. Dan Itachi bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengakhiri latihan hanya karena hal seperti ini. Ia segera memutar otaknya, agar latihan bisa terus berjalan.

"Baiklah, sekarang juga kita ke Kirigakure. Kita cari pedang yang lebih kuat dari samehada, dan kemudian kita bisa berlatih kembali. Ayo,"

Akhirnya Kisame menyanggupi ajakan Itachi. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berbalik dan berjalan bersama partnernya, menuju Kirigakure. Membiarkan sang samehada yang malang terombang-ambing di bawah air terjun. Tersiram berton-ton air yang turun dari atas sana. Sebelum kemudian ia terapung menjauhi air terjun, dan bergerak searah dengan aliran sungai.

_Terus mengapung, sampai jauh~ _

_

* * *

_

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan di depanku, HAH? Atau kau hanya ingin mencari perhatian dariku? Hah, percuma saja!"

"Mencari perhatian? Bah, jangan sok tahu! Tak ada gunanya mendapatkan perhatian darimu, tahu?"

"Kalau begitu berhenti menggangguku!"

"Kau yang menggangguku duluan! Heh, jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Grr, dasar kau makhluk bertaring menyebalkan!"

"Benahi dulu potongan rambutmu yang menyedihkan itu, baru mengatai orang lain, dasar kacamata!"

Sebuah sosok berambut putih lurus sebahu berjalan gusar ke dalam hutan. Terus menggerutu pada perempuan menyebalkan yang baru saja menghina dirinya. Langkah kakinya menghentak-hentak, dan kedua tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Dan juga merutuki takdirnya yang menyebabkan dirinya harus bersama si cewek centil keterlaluan itu.

"Heran, ada saja di dunia ini orang semenyebalkan Karin. Bisa gila aku kalau terus se tim bersamanya!"

Suigetsu—nama pemuda bertaring itu—terus menggeram. Ia melangkahkan kakinya asal, mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tak peduli akan dibawa kemana. Emosi sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia dihadapkan dengan sealiran air yang jernih. Aliran air itu sungguh bersih, sehingga terlihat bebatuan dan ikan-ikan jingga yang berenang-renang di sana. Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menundukkan dirinya. Ia meraup air ke dalam tangkupan tangannya dan membasahi wajah dan sebagian rambut putihnya. Seakan ingin menghapus semua penat dan amarah yang ada. Ia lelah. Emosi itu memang membuat siapa saja bisa kehabisan ener—tunggu, apa itu?

Suigetsu memicingkan matanya. Ia yakin telah melihat sesuatu terapung, tak jauh darinya. Benda itu putih, dan besar. Dan pemuda itu yakin sekali kalau benda itu bukan sekedar onggokan kayu biasa. Dengan penasaran, Suigetsu perlahan turun ke dalam aliran air itu. Membiarkan bagian celananya terbasahi hingga lutut. Tak apa, asal bisa mengetahui perihal benda aneh terapung itu.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menarik benda aneh itu ke daratan. Selain karena aliran air yang cukup deras dan dasarnya yang tidak rata—sehingga membuat Suigetsu terjembab beberapa kali—, benda putih itu ternyata cukup besar—dan berat, tentunya. Dengan susah payah ninja bertaring itu mengangkat benda itu ke daratan dan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelahnya dengan napas memburu. Kelelahan. Sudah marah-marah, harus menjadi kuli mendadak pula. _Indah_nya dunia..

"Baiklah, jadi, apa ini?"

Mendudukkan diri, Suigetsu kemudian mengangkat benda putih besar aneh itu perlahan. Dahinya berkerut. Apa ini? Sekilas terlihat seperti pedang, terlihat dari bentuknya yang memanjang dengan bagian kecil bawahnya—seperti tempat untuk memegangnya. Warna putih benda itu ternyata hanya semacam perban. Dengan penasaran, Suigetsu menguliti perban itu, sehingga tampaklah bagian dalamnya yang seperti sisik berwarna biru tua.

"Buruk sekali rupanya."

Ah, sepertinya pemuda bertaring yang satu ini masih belum tahu benda apa yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke tempat teman-teman se timnya, dengan menyeret sang benda biru aneh yang ia temukan. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka bisa memberitahu apa itu.

Suigetsu berjalan dalam diam. Amarahnya sudah mulai surut, jadi pemuda ini bisa berjalan dengan tenang—tidak juga sih, mengingat ia harus kembali bersusah-payah menggotong benda temuannya serta. Peluh mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya ketika ia sudah sampai ke tempat dimana yang lainnya bera—

"Benda aneh apa itu? Menyusahkan. Kau mencuri ya?"

—da. Bahkan belum sampai tiga detik Suigetsu di sana, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan cewek kacamata menyebalkan yang tadi menyulut emosinya. Suigetsu menghela napas panjang dan memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

"Atas hak apa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Kau mencurigakan." Karin memicingkan matanya dan membetulkan kacamata tebal miliknya. "Lagipula, kau pantas kok disebut pencuri. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda itu secara langsung. Turun dari langit? Hahaha, kau sungguh tidak waras."

"Hentikan mulut besar memuakkanmu itu berkicau!" yah, tetapi sehebat apapun Suigetsu menahan diri, ia pasti akan terpancing juga. Dengan cepat Suigetsu menarik pedang aneh yang berada di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan muka Karin. "Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Karin terbelalak. Ia terpaku diam. Melihatnya, Suigetsu menyeringai. "Kau takut, eh?"

"Ahk—chakraku.. Benda macam apa ini..?" Karin mundur perlahan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia merasakan aliran chakranya turun drastis, seakan diserap oleh benda aneh yang dibawa Suigetsu. Apa-apaan ini?

Suigetsu yang melihat perubahan yang tidak biasa—bahkan sungguh-sungguh luar biasa! —dari orang di depannya pun mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. Ia menurunkan benda di genggamannya dan menatap aneh pada Karin yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kenapa sih?"

Karin menggeleng pelan. "Benda aneh itu.. Dia menyerap chakraku.."

"Eh?" Suigetsu mengerinyitkan alisnya. Menyerap chakra? Ternyata memang benar, benda ini memang bukan benda biasa. Ternyata seluruh peluh yang sedari tadi ia korbankan hanya untuk menyelamatkan benda ini dari kehanyutan tidak sia-sia. _Pedang ini jauh lebih bagus dari punya Zabuza! Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti._ Batinnya.

"Si—singkirkan benda itu! Chakraku.. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" pekik Karin. Ia kini telah jatuh terduduk, tak kuat akan aliran chakranya yang kacau secara tiba-tiba. Bisa gawat kalau Suigetsu membawa benda itu terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Tetapi bukan Suigetsu namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Oh, begitu? Kalau aku tidak menyingkirkannya bagaimana, hm?" ia menyeringai lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Karin membelalak melihat tingkah orang di depannya. Cewek itu langsung berdiri dan kembali memundurkan langkahnya dengan gugup—ketakutan.

"Tidak, jangan! Jangan mendekat! Jauhkan dari—KYAAAAAA! PERGI KAU, SUIGETSU BODOH!"

Yah, setidaknya kali ini nasib baik berpihak pada Suigetsu.

* * *

"Mulai dari sini, Sasuke saja yang pergi. Yang lain tunggu." Kisame menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia berjongkok di ujung sebuah tiang llistrik, tak jauh dari Sasuke dan ketiga temannya yang bertujuan mencari Itachi. Beruntung, mereka bertemu partner Uchiha sulung itu. Berarti Itachi sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Baik. Kebetulan sekali, itu juga kemauanku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu pembalasan dendamku pada si _brengsek _Uchiha itu." emosi Sasuke bangkit. Ia masih memasang bola mata sharingannya dan beranjak untuk terus melaju, meninggalkan partner beserta Hoshigaki Kisame di sini.

.

Dan kemudian semua diam.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar, Hoshigaki-san? Aku akan mati kebosanan kalau diam di tempat saja selagi menunggu Sasuke selesai." Suigetsu membuka suara. Ia menyeringai lebar sembari menarik keluar sebuah pedang besar yang berlapis perban dari punggungnya.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu. Akan kulayani dengan senang hati." gigi taring nan tajam milik Kisame terlihat berjejer rapi di dalam mulutnya. Seakan bersiap untuk menggigit, mencabik, memotong, dan menggiling apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Karin yang merasakan aura tidak enak yang muncul dari kedua sosok bertaring di depannya tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menggenggam lengan Suigetsu dan berteriak melarang. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertindak gegabah! Pakai otakmu sese—"

"KARIN! Sudah kubilang, kau mengganggu! Apa kau mau aku menghisap chakramu lagi, hah?" Suigetsu spontan mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan muka Karin. Dengan segera cewek itu mundur, dan ekspresi mukanya pucat. Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau Suigetsu! Lain kali akan kubalas kau—JANGAN MENDEKAT! KYAA—PERGII!"

Suigetsu senang sekali mempunyai pedang penghisap chakra. Karin takut dengan pedang itu, dan keadaan itu Suigetsu gunakan untuk mengancam Karin. Entah kenapa ia senang melihat wajah ketakutan Karin. Seakan dunia miliknya.

Sementara di seberang, Kisame terdiam. Mematung. Pedang itu..

"Darimana kau dapatkan pedang itu?" Kisame tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya. Rasa-rasanya Kisame pernah melihat pedang itu, entah dimana. Ia memandangi orang di hadapannya yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, pedang aneh ini?" Suigetsu mengelus pedangnya perlahan. "Aku menemukannya terapung di sungai. Hmph, lumayan. Dia berguna untuk menyerap chakra. Ada apa memang?"

Kisame mengangkat alis. Sungai?

"..."

"Pedang yang bagus, Suigetsu." Kisame menyeringai kecil, sementara Suigetsu menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih dari seberang sana.

.

Diam kembali.

.

"Tunggu sebentar."

.

"I-itu.. Itu kan..."

.

.

Sang makhluk biru tidak dapat berkata-kata. Betapa bodoh dirinya! Hanya terpisah beberapa tahun dan ia sudah hampir melupakan samehada kesayangannya? Ingatan-ingatan tentang samehada perlahan muncul kembali di ingatannya. Dimana mereka berdua bertemu.. Saling beradaptasi satu sama lain.. Hingga akhirnya saling berkorban nyawa.. Kisame dan samehada sangatlah dekat. Bagaikan kakak dan adik. Akan aneh jika melihat seorang—atau mungkin seekor hiu? —Kisame berpergian tanpa sebuah benda besar di punggungnya. Jujur, Kisame sangat terpukul ketika kehilangan samehadanya. Bagaikan sebuah hati yang retak, kau tahu? Bahkan pedang paling mahal pun tak akan bisa menggantikan tempat samehada di hatinya.

Kisame perlahan mencabut pedang barunya dari punggung. Memandanginya dengan setengah hati. Katanya, pedang ini kualitas terbagus abad ini. Dan tentu saja mahal. Sampai Kisame harus mencari pinjaman uang ke seluruh anggota akatsuki untuk membelinya. Entahlah, bentuknya kecil dan panjang. Seperti pedang kusanagi. Namun, katanya pedang ini sangatlah kuat. Dapat meluluhlantakkan baja. Bahkan membelah lautan! —Dan kini Kisame tahu kalau itu semua bohong setelah ia dengan polosnya memukulkan pedang tersebut di pinggir laut dan tidak terjadi apa-apa—.

Bahkan pedang semahal ini tidak mampu menggantikan samehada. Yah, benar kata pepatah. Persahabatan tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang..

"Ayo mu—whoa, kukira seorang Hoshigaki Kisame adalah pemilik pedang besar samehada yang terkenal itu. Kemana benda itu? Menyusut?" Suigetsu memicingkan matanya heran. Ia mengenal Hoshigaki Kisame karena pedangnya. Lalu, apa artinya Kisame tanpa samehada? Ini sama saja seperti bertarung dengan orang biasa. Tidak ada serunya.

Dan Kisame melotot garang di seberang sana.

.

Ah, polosnya Suigetsu. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun memakai pedang penghisap chakra, ia masih belum menyadari kalau yang selama ini berada di tangannya adalah samehada, pedang legendaris itu.

.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memakai samehadaku kalau sekarang benda itu berada di tanganmu, HAH?" sang makhluk biru kini sudah mulai tersulut emosi. Jadi selama ini yang menyembunyikan pedangnya adalah seorang bocah ingusan yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang dipegangnya? Dunia ini memang sudah gila.

Suigetsu spontan terbengong ria. "Benda ini?" ia memandangi pedang yang tergenggam di tangannya. "Samehada..?"

"Kembalikan padaku. Sekarang." Kisame berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan suara hatinya yang sudah sedari tadi berteriak-teriak _oh-my-itu-yang-ada-di-sana-itu-my-lovely-cuties-sweety-hunny-bunny-samehada- KYAAAA! _Dengan noraknya.

Namun Suigetsu hanya menyeringai. "Kalau aku tidak mau? Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya paksa."

'_Ah, betapa senangnya diri ini ketika akan bersua kembali dengan belahan hati yang sudah lama pergii~!'_

"Itu pedangku. Aku akan mengerahkan apa saja untuk membuatnya kembali padaku."

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi, ooh samehadaku tersa—'_

'_SSH! NORAK DASAR KAU!'_

Kisame menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Berusaha menyingkirkan suara hatinya yang semakin lama semakin menggelegak—dan norak. Ia segera memasang posisi siap bertarungnya dan menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya.

"Ayo. Mulai."

.

Set.

.

Dan dua bayangan dengan masing-masing pedangnya terlihat melesat di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saling berambisi untuk mengalahkan yang menjadi lawannya. Dan merebut hak yang telah diambil oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Yah, kini samehada tersayang hanya bisa menunggu. Siapa yang akan bisa mengambil alih hatinya kelak. Tak ada yang tahu, bukan?

**: FIN..? :**

**

* * *

**_Humornya kerasa nggak? -,- udah lama ga bikin humor, huhu. Maafkan saya kalau kurang lucu. Kaku, atau semacamnya :(_

_Fic terakhir yang dibuat sebelum hiatus (lumayan) panjang untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Doakan saya, minna-saaan._

_Ide original © Cumanakecil and Queliet Kuro Shiroyama._

_Oke. Err, review?_


End file.
